


Adventures in Val Royeaux and Other Places

by Mayamelissa



Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Nicolette [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next part of the series is here! Will Nicolette achieve her dream of nugalope? Will she break any more of her bones? Will Thedas explode if she accidentally lets more plot points slip out? Are we to see a return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria or another universe of horror? I honestly have no idea. Strap yourselves in, kids! It's about to get interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Bones, Shipping at No Extra Cost

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Presumably new chapters on most of my stories will be posted 2 days apart from each other so I don't burn out or get pissed off with myself. Also some people have been wondering if Nicolette will become romantically linked with someone. The answer is yes although it won't happen for a while.

Nicolette was not having a fun day.

Her arm had been broken after finally getting on a real live horse backwards in the saddle, then foolishly trying to turn around in said saddle so she could face forward only to fall down wrong. Although she would like to know exactly how someone falls down correctly. Maybe Vivienne could tell her when they met.

Although Solas had healed the arm after setting it correctly, Cassandra was adamant that they returned to Haven immediately instead of just sending a bird with the mini map marked with the areas of where the watchtowers and wolves should be. In fact Cassandra had transformed into an overprotective mother hen by the time they arrived back at headquarters.

“Stay in the wagon until I go get Commander Cullen to help you out,” Cassandra ordered in a no arguing or else tone. Nicolette just nodded “Yes, Mommy,” the blond replied with a smile. Cassandra made a noise that Nicolette couldn’t figure out the meaning behind it before Cassandra went to get Cullen.

“So does that make Cullen Daddy?” Varric joked. Nicolette shook her head. “Nope, that would be you,” she said with a huge grin. Varric groaned wearily while Nicolette just looked at him with innocent affection. “You know you secretly like her in spite of everything. She likes you too.”

“Da’len, I believe you might be projecting your wishes upon Master Tethras and Seeker Cassandra,” Solas scolded after Varric shook his head and walked away. Nicolette looked at him, her mouth turned up in a pout. “But they’re cute! And they’d have adorable babies,” she whined. “Oh!” Her face perked up as she let the subject of Varric and Cassandra’s love lives leave her focus. “Was your hair dark brown or auburn back before uthenera?”


	2. Spoils of the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette is an obsessive collector of items. And the Hinterlands is rife with resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing new Nicky chapters every Sunday. I think.

“Cassandra said you broke your arm trying to ride a horse,” Cullen said. He had a look on his face that was a mixture of worry and being cross.

Nicolette nodded. “I got on him fine but I ended up in the wrong position and tried to fix that while still on the seat. I will never try that again,” she said. Cullen reached out to her, helping her off the cart in spite of her telling him she could do it. “I would hope not. You have one marked arm and if Solas hadn’t been skilled in healing magic-”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Nicolette stated with a nod, her feet firmly on the ground. She looked up at Cullen half serious expression and patted one of his arms. “I would be in a lot worse shape. The only reason my arm is in a sling right now is because Cassandra insisted it be in it until we returned. Help me get this off before she comes back!”

“No one is removing that until we get into the chantry and a healer double checks you,” came Cassandra’s firm tone from out of nowhere. Nicolette pouted, inflating her cheeks while pursing her lips. “But I have to take those bags of herbs to Adan!” she declared. Cullen held back the urge to laugh at the sight. “I’ll get a soldier to help you. How many bags did you secure?”

“2 of Embrium, 1 of Crystal Grace, 1 of Royal Elfroot, 2 of Blood Lotus and 5 of Elfroot,” she announced with a huge smile on her face. “I also got a lot or iron, drakestone, and onyx. The onyx was a surprise find. Did not expect to find it in some of the areas but I did and I was like whoo-hoo! Jackpot! I did very well!” She closed her eyes with a satisfied nod while Cullen just stared at her in shock. “How did you-”

“What in the blazes?! Nicolette! Did you bring back the entire Hinterlands?!” shouted a rather alarmed Harrit. Cullen walked to the back of the cart and his shock grew ten fold. There had to have been at least a dozen large sacks piled up neatly in there! He also spied a few crates as well. “Um, Nicolette? What is in the crates?”

She looked incredibly uncomfortable as she explained, “The people in the crossroads kind of refused to accept any more of the stuff I found because they claimed they had enough to keep everyone warm and fed and safe so I had to bring it all back. There was a whole lot of salvageable stuff and I didn’t want to leave any behind.” She let out a whining moan and left the area to let people unload everything.

Harritt and Cullen watched her go and the blacksmith sighed. “That girl is far too touched for her own good,” Harritt grumbled good naturedly before stepping up onto the back of the cart. He looked at the bags and let out a disbelieving scoff as Cullen left to fetch some men. “She bloody labeled them too!” he heard the blacksmith shout behind in shock as he walked off.

Cullen shook his head, a smile unable to be hidden on his face. She was definitely touched all right, he agreed.


	3. I Want A Nugalope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Nicky was unfortunately off somewhere in my head and I was busy so I hadn't worked on her for a while but luckily: She's back! Today and next Sunday and hopefully every Sunday from now on you're gonna get some Nicolette heading your way.

Nicolette greeted everyone in Haven with smiles as she headed to the Chantry. Popping into Adan’s hut, she told him about the supplies and then went to see Minaeve. “I hope I found enough to help.” she said to the enchantress. Minaeve nodded in understanding while Nicolette turned to go speak with Josephine.

“Oh, Nicolette! Welcome back.” The ambassador greeted. “I heard from Seeker Pentaghast your time in the Hinterlands highly lucrative to say the least, and Mother Giselle has arrived speaking of you fondly.”

“Really?” Nicolette asked blinking in surprise. “Well that’s sweet. I’ll have to speak with her later once I rest up.”

Josephine nodded. “If you would be so kind to spare a moment of your time, Lady Herald, I have some things we must discuss.” She said and Nicolette nodded. “Sure, whatever you want.”

Josephine got to her feet and they went to the War Room so that they could speak more privately. “I needed to go over some simple matters in regards to your appointment here among the Inquisition. You are aware that you are not a volunteer and thus will be receiving certain provisions from us. Clothing/armor, food, shelter, and weapons… that will be covered by the Inquisition.”

Nicolette nodded as she listened. “Okay,” she stated. “That sounds fine.”

“We- I would like to give you a salary for all your hard work. We will pay you a straight fee of 20 gold per day on top of any monetary reimbursement you would receive for bringing back items on your travels that the Inquisition can use. This will be given to you at the end of each week. I realize the price is not much but-”

“Okay, whatever you think is best,” Nicolette said with a shrug. She really didn’t care if she was paid or not and she was actually unaware on how money worked at all. She knew the basics from playing video games but in regards to actual real life experience purchasing things it was not really a subject she’d dealt with. Oh she would get to actually buy things in a real store now!

“I see,” Josephine said, breathing a little inward sigh of relief. She’d been reluctant to pay Nicolette so little after all she was doing and would have preferred to give her a more fitting paygrade to a higher ranked member of the Inquisition, but she hadn’t been able to budget it without more headaches cropping up.

Nicolette swallowed and fidgeted with her sling. “Um, Josephine… Can I ask you for a favor?”

Josephine looked at her curiously. “Do you wish for more things to write with?” she asked and Nicolette shook her head. “No, um… I was actually wondering if you could take some of my pay and put it towards finding me a special kind of animal to ride.”

Josephine watch as Nicolette’s cheeks heated up. She had heard the girl was unused to asking for things. “If it is possible, I will try my best to make it happen. What are you looking for?”

“A nugalope. I wanna learn to ride one and I like them better than the horses because they’re bigger and more easy to-”

Josephine held up her hand. “Say no more. I will speak to Lady Leliana and once we get Master Dennett's cooperation with us, I will work tirelessly to procure you one.”

The blonde’s face lit up like the Winter Palace at Halamshiral. “Really?! Thank you so much!” Nicolette said and hugged Josephine tightly. Josephine let out a little surprised sound as Nicolette continued, “Take the whole paycheck if you need to, even after you find one for me! I can find plenty of ore and herbs to help get me pocket money if I need it!” She pulled back.

“And you guys have soldiers and other bills and I don’t really need much more than you’ve already provided. Plus...”

Her expression turned a little sad. “Plus after what happened with the cabin, I still don’t feel right accepting so much of your generosity. I know everyone says it wasn't my fault but that stuff was really nice and it got ruined because of me. So um, please use my paycheck towards helping the others.”

She gave a soft bow and ran off to find a healer so she could get the sling taken off her arm while Josephine watched her wordlessly. The Antivan felt her lips curve unconsciously into a smile as she put began writing down more notes. “An impossible girl indeed.”


	4. War Table Meetings

She sighed in relief as she finally was let free of the sling holding her once broken arm while Leliana rolled out the map of the Hinterlands. Cullen placed the markers for his soldiers in the areas where Nicolette pointed out where the watchtowers were to be built. “Using the Inquisition’s men will make it go faster,” she suggested. “I always would choose Cullen’s men for the task. Plus I always thought us doing it showed more investment in wanting the Hinterlands safer than using political connections to get the job done.”

The people in the room watched her with various degrees of intensity as she pointed where the group of wolves Dennett's wife had needed dealing with were located. “A demon took control of the wolf pack here.” she continued. “A terror demon to be precise. I’d wanted to deal with that myself since there’s a rift in the area as well. I don’t like the idea of letting our soldiers having to fight demons…”

“Occupational hazard, I’m afraid,” Cullen stated. “This is good, Nicolette. We’ll hopefully have this done by the time you return from Val Royeaux.”

Nicolette looked up at them, her expressions darkening slightly as she pressed her lips together. Cassandra looked at her curiously as Leliana asked her if something was wrong. The blond girl looked at the map of Thedas, her memories of the events to unfold involving the meeting with the Chantry and Templars making her nervous. “Um… I don’t know if I can say.”

“Is this more events to do with the people who were us but not us?” Leliana asked. “More assumed future events?”

Nicolette nodded. “On one hand, it might be bad if I say what I know because if I let it slip worse things could happen but I don’t want anyone to suffer if I can avoid it,” she said, her hands unconsciously twisting the fabric of her sling tightly. Her knuckles were discoloring from the strain she wasn’t noticing and Cassandra placed her hand over one of Nicolette’s. “Just follow what your instinct tells you.” the Seeker instructed.

Nicolette looked at Cassandra. “Even if a lot of potentially good people will get hurt or die?” she asked in the softest whisper with sorrow visible in her tone. The silent, solemn expressions the rest of the adults wore seemed to make her look even more downcast than before. “I need to go hug my nug and think about some things.” she stated. “We’ll head to Val Royeaux whenever you think it’s best.”

“I will arrange for a carriage to take you in the morning.” Josephine assured her and Nicolette bowed politely before leaving them to go find Pinky. The group turned to look at each other and the map. “She’s correct about the deployment of our forces with the watchtowers.” Cullen agreed as he rolled up the Hinterlands map. Leliana nodded adding, “As for the wolves, I will send some scouts to see if there is an alternate safer route past the rift your men can take to deal with the wolves before we have make her deal with both them and the closing of the rift.”

Cassandra nodded as Leliana looked at her. “Cassandra, about what you wrote in the report… this wishing ability? Do you honestly believe she has it?”

The Seeker placed her hands behind her back. “I believe that she believes it to be true at least.” Cassandra confirmed. “However does she honestly have the ability to rework reality as we know it with a simple utterance of I wish? I cannot say for certain right now.”

“It seems preposterous but given our experiences with her we cannot rule it out.” Cullen remarked. “Maker help us if she can actually wish anything into reality. I trust her judgement but I don’t like the idea of having her under watch 24 hours a day just in case she says the wrong sentence and we’re suddenly up to our ears in griffons.”

“I think she’s a more unicorn type of girl, Commander.” Leliana joked with a smile.

“With a rainbow coloured mane and tail,” Josephine chimed in.

“Whatever it is she would wish for she’s not going to let the words slip out easily.” Cassandra interjected. “She had many opportunities to wish for things and she did not. I think she honestly believes if she does wish for anything it might get corrupted or she will start to lose sight of what’s important.”

“So to sum it all up: we have a Herald who may very well be blessed with substantially divine power but afraid to use it for fear of misusing it.”

Cassandra nodded in response to Leliana’s assessment. Cullen sighed. “Once again she is both surprising and predictable.” he spoke tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck. Leliana looked down at the map. “If she does indeed have such an ability, then it would be useful if we could-”  

“Don’t. Even. Think. About. It.” Cullen warned. The spymaster looked at him with arched eyebrows.

“We cannot deny that such a gift could benefit us-”

Cullen gave her a hard look. “I will not stand by and let anyone manipulate her into doing things against her will.” he insisted. “We are already using her as a figurehead for the Inquisition. Is that not enough for you?”

“I was not suggesting to have her bend people to our will if indeed she can in fact wish something to happen.” Leliana said, although Cullen did not believe her. “Merely help smooth things-”

“It’s not even certain she can actually do what you are all suggesting.” Josephine interrupted. “Better we forget about it and focus on trying to deal with the Chantry and gather more allies to help seal the Breach. If she does indeed have this wishing power or any other abilities besides that which we know of, then we can deal with it later.”

Cullen glared at Leliana before leaving the room. Cassandra glanced at Leliana. “She’s an innocent young woman, Leliana.” the Seeker said. “She’s also naive to a fault. We cannot take advantage of her for our own ends.”

“I was suggesting nothing that would bring her harm, Cassandra.” Leliana insisted. “I can see how much everyone cares for her and how much she wants to help.”

Cassandra nodded but explained, “Still we must be cautious. We could easily return to the Inquisition of old in the way we would not wish to should we abuse any gifts we are given. I believe the Maker sent her to us and she is Andraste’s chosen whether by obvious or cloaked machinations. You recall when I was poisoned that time and I should have died?”

Leliana raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting that she was sent then to help you?”

“I have no doubt I would have died if she had not been there to nurse me to health,” Cassandra acknowledged. “And the fact she has met most of us in times we needed help the most makes me even more steadfast in my beliefs. That is why I will do whatever it takes to protect her innocence for as long as I can or keep her from becoming hardened and lose that spark she has. I will ultimately accept whatever choices she makes knowing it is for the good of as many people as possible. Do I believe she can ultimately save everyone with no one dying? No. But she will save as many as she can. She will be a beacon in the darkness. Even if she chooses not to divulge knowledge about future events, I trust her with my life.”


	5. Nicky's Gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late. I apologize. I got trapped into playing Fallout Shelter among other things and I had written nothing all week. I am a grade a massive tit.

Haven felt gloomy. And not the normal gloomy but definitely a different gloom, one of which Varric would bet 10 solid gold sovereigns and a year’s worth of juice that it had to do with Nicolette. He knew that girl. From the first moment he spotted her staring at the bookshelves in his home with an awed look on her face followed quickly by that smile that held his top spot in best things to see in Thedas, he knew that girl could make the very air around you resonate.

This was a girl who made Fenris smile. Fenris, for the love of Andraste’s sake! The broodiest fucking person he had ever known, she had managed to make him smile.

Oh man. Hawke was gonna be pissed with him for not telling him sooner she had reappeared again. Broody and Daisy maybe would forgive him faster but given what he’d heard about the last time she had shown up… Damn.

From what Hawke had told him, she’d been yelling at Ander’s not to do what he was thinking. That it would only end badly. And Hawke? Well the man might have said something stupid like she was being stupid and Anders’ wasn’t going to do anything that would cause such a snit fit.

Or to be more precise: “Why don’t you start acting like a grown up and not some petulant child who likes to make trouble.” had been Hawke’s irritated remark. “Anders isn’t up to anything that deserves this hounding, Nicolette. Why don’t you go home?”

Given how now they all knew it was Anders going to blow up the Kirkwall Chantry and ignite this shitstorm that got them all here to this place in history she was trying to convince him to abandon and warn Hawke about, well… let’s just say Varric wasn’t embracing the duties of occasional babysitter as much as overly enthusiastic in keeping the job. Because the last thing he wanted was for her to suddenly disappear on them. Also he didn’t want to miss out on any kind of clue that he should watch for to make sure her attempts at making sure the world didn’t fall farther into the Void paid off.

Even when she thought this was nothing but dreams she still tried to do what was best. Tried to protect people around her.

“Varric-love, have you seen the Herald since she got back?” Flissa asked as he came up to the bar. He shook his head and the woman sighed. “I made her some turnovers to thank her for all the help she was giving me before you all left and she normally comes in every day for lunch. Well not every day. You’ve all been gone for the past several weeks. Anyways I don’t know whose place she’s staying at so I can’t tell that nice serving girl you hired to help out where to take them.”

Varric blinked. “Girl I hired?” He asked. He hadn’t hired anyone to help nor did he know anyone who had been looking into it. Nicolette was actually really stubborn especially after that whole incident involving her cabin about people spoiling her or her perceived taking advantage of kindnesses freely given.

Flissa nodded. “Girl came in a few days after you all left for the Hinterlands. Quiet girl, keeps to herself but polite. Said she from Kirkwall and came to help pay back the Herald for her helping her and her family back home. Said you had paid for her to come over across the sea in her quest.”

“Oh that girl, right,” Varric lied. “I didn’t know she was coming here already. Tell me is she off trying to find Nicky or waiting around?”

“I sent her to the Chantry with Lady Montilyet’s dinner an hour ago because the poor girl was pretty restless. Honestly I think she was just excited at the thought of seeing Nicolette in person. Is it true she broke her arm trying to ride a horse?”

“Yup, And I have to go check on her to see if the Seeker is still playing Mother Hen. I’ll be back, Fliss.”

And with that he strolled out of the Singing Maiden, trying not to give in to the urge to run as fast as he could while a feeling of dread filled him. He had to find Nicolette. Get the others. Make sure she was safe. Maybe he was over reacting? Maybe this was just some nice, normal girl who Nicky had somehow helped? Nope. That thought flew right out the window at the idea she’d told everyone he had helped pay for her to come here from Kirkwall to help out.

He first found Solas, who confirms like him he hadn’t seen her since they returned. Solas could also feel something was wrong and they split up, each going to find the members of the council. Though he didn’t show it, Varric was about to lose his mind with worry.

And the feeling around Haven seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute.


	6. Not Supposed To Be Here

Nicolette’s day was a very big roller coaster ride of emotions. 

She’d been happy to return back to Haven with the supplies and see the people she’d left behind all those weeks ago. Then she’d been anxious about telling Josephine that she’d wanted a nuggalope. Then confident when she explained to them all how she normally handled war table events and they seemed pleased with her.

Then there was the sadness and depression that hit her once she remembered what was going to happen soon.

And then it got really weird.

Because in spite of heading toward her small room in the Chantry because she still felt way too guilty about getting a cabin again after what happened to her last one to hold Pinky, she was currently sitting inside a tent outside of Haven with two people she knew very well. 

Getting her face squished in happiness at the fact it was really her by a female black haired elf while her accomplice a tall white haired one with lyrium veins etched in his skin was looking at her.

She really never could figure out what Fenris was thinking.

“I said it was you when they were all talkin’ about how the Herald was strange and blonde and weird things seem to happen. But not bad weird things except for that whole cabin incident. Oh! I can’t believe you’ve come back!”

Nicolette smiled with a giggle as Merrill threw herself back into the blond human’s arms. “Isn’t it marvelous, Fenris?” the blood mage continued on quickly after pulling back. “And look at her! Does she look different? I don’t think she’s changed at all since we last saw you!”

“I’m glad to see you guys too, Merrill,” Nicky assured her friend. “Although why did you put me to sleep and make off with me like that?”

“Sorry, I got excited and didn’t think it through.” Merrill stated. “I was just so happy to see you again. Hawke told us when he’d said-”

“Merrill, that enough.” another voice said harshly and Nicolette’s eyes widened. She looked up as Merrill and Fenris looked at Garrett Hawke who slipped through the tent flap, looking very tired and kind of… cross? Nicky couldn’t really tell. “Hello, Hawke.” she said softly. Being called a petulant child had stung even though she knew he hadn’t meant it to be mean, still she felt a little upset. More so because he had told her to leave in such a harsh voice.

“Hello, Nicolette. You look well.”

He tone was very business like and she looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. This felt so awkward! Her fingers nervously fumbled together and Hawke sighed. “They’re about to form a search party to look for their precious Herald which means someone has noticed she is missing already.” he told Fenris.

“Oh dear. That would be my fault, isn’t it?” Merrill chirped worriedly. Nicolette pressed her lips together. “Um, do you want me to run back towards Haven so they don’t find you? You’re not supposed to be here. None of you are.”

“What and miss the chance of strolling into the base of operations of the biggest upstart organization in history with the most wanted fugitive of known Thedas, a former tevinter slave, a Dalish blood mage, and the Herald of Andraste all at my sides?” He asked with a cocky smile. “I’d never live with myself.”

“Wait! Anders is here too?!”

Oh this was spiralling out of control. They were not supposed to be here. None of them… Well Hawke was but that was supposed to be at Skyhold when he showed up. Much later. Not here! And definitely not now! “Oh no, no, no, no… this isn’t supposed to be happening!” she said, her voice panicked. Suddenly she couldn’t breath - it felt like the air was being pulled from her lungs.

“Nicolette?” Merrill asked fearfully, watching the girl grab her own throat as she grew pale with fear.

“Oh great, now she’s having a panic attack.” Fenris said, throwing an accusatory glare at Hawke. “I told you we should have all come by in pairs. Less shock to the system.”

“She’s not breathing!” Merrill screamed as Nicolette tried desperately to choke in breathes but failed. Hawke shouted for Anders as Nicolette felt her consciousness begin to fall away, the voices around her echoing deeper and farther away.


	7. Back To the Institute Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never wanted to come back here.

Her eyes opened and she stared up at a familiar seeming if blurry white cork board ceiling. Blue eyes blinked several times to regain her focus, before gingerly trying to sit up but finding herself strapped down. She could feel the painful prick of the IVs in her arm - No, scratch that. Both her arms and she scrunched her face up.

This was not the first time she had woken up strapped down. More than once after her visits to the others, this same situation occurred. She bit back the urge to shout angrily as she knew darn well what they were going to claim had happened.

“Patient was seizuring violently and thus precautions were taken to avoid injuring both staff and other patients.”

Funny thing how in all her years at being here in this place, the only other people she ever saw were staff. Also funny how she was just now figuring that out. Well only funny in a sarcastic sense, she mused.

The fluorescent bulb overhead flickered a bit and she looked around the room trying to spot where the camera would be in here. There were cameras in every room, except maybe the bathroom. But as much as they seemed to always watch her she was fairly sure they did have cameras in there as well.

Without seeing any on the walls or corners in the ceiling, Nicolette could only think that they were hidden somewhere near the lights. Or hidden somehow in that painting or disguised in that vase of flowers in the table close by. She honestly had no idea but she knew much like the fact they were lying about her not having powers that they were in fact watching her every move.

_ Why did I have to come back here? Why?! _

She replayed the situation over in her mind trying to figure out how she had made this happen. Hawke and the others from Kirkwall. In Haven. That should not have been possible. None of them should have been there. Outside of a few references in Inquisition storyline or chats with Varric, the only one who she knew that was supposed to show up had been Hawke. In Skyhold. After Corypheus and the dragon who he put part of his soul inside of destroyed Haven. No one else besides Varric.

And yet, they had all shown up. How? And why?

As much as she believed Merrill liked her, she knew she wasn’t so important that they would all have come to see her. So somehow Nicolette had managed to make it happen. Without wishing for it or speaking in any manner that would have disrupted the normal flow of events as they were meant to progress.

Oh no. Things were gonna get bad. And it was all her fault. Not single doubt in her mind.


	8. Back To the Institute Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Institute is an evil place.

Two weeks.

She sat stoically in the chair in the middle of the recreation room; blue eyes facing straight ahead of her with a mask of defiance in place. They had taken all her things, her room had been stripped of all her video game and cartoon paraphernalia. They’d taken her plush dolls and her posters. Everything.

She’d demanded to know where it had gone and had been told they were confiscated until further notice. Further notice would never come. She knew them far too well. After all Nicolette had been here against her will for what 13 years? This was not the first time they had taken her things but it was the first she finally understood:

This place and these people: they were all liars.

They kept trying to run tests on her but Nicky refused to comply. Did they really think she was going to do anything to help them? She would not take their tests, no matter the punishments they gave her.

Although, aside from messing with her meals and sleeping time they had pretty much lost any bargaining chips they had.

And it didn’t help them that because of her knowing they were liars and they would never give her her things back nor did they give her anything else to concentrate on that she had nothing to stop her from concentrating on honing her abilities.

Which is how right now no staff member was able to enter the rec room and she had full control of it. The doors were barricaded and the constant thud of attempts being made to open them echoed inside the room. They hadn’t let her eat since yesterday morning since she refused to take one of their cognitive evaluations. Her meals withheld until she “acted like a proper girl and did what they asked.” said the test giver.

Everytime she tried to sleep and hoped she might wake in Thedas, the fire alarm would go off or a staff member would shout her name or something would happen. 48 hours without sleep. This is what torturers did to prisoners, hoping they would break.

Nicolette would not break.

She would still fight.

Every time they failed to break into the rec room, every shout or attempt to get her to let them in, made her stronger.

She would hold out until she passed out. If someone up there loved her, if anyone loved her anywhere she would wake up back in Haven. The hell that would probably await her there she would gladly face if it meant she was near people she cared about. With people she cared about.

The pounding against the blocked entrances stopped and for a few seconds all was still. The lights suddenly went out and then she heard a weird hissing noise, like air was escaping through a valve.

The blond stayed firm concentrating on keeping herself closed up safely in the room. It was getting harder to breath and she felt dizzy. Were they gassing her now? Her eyes were beginning to water and she felt her focus laxing but she shook her head, pouring every bit of her energy into keeping the room sealed.

She would not give up.

She would stay strong.

The air stung and she began to wheeze, pulling the collar of her shirt over her mouth in a vain attempt to filter the fumes out for as long as she could. _I will not fall._ she thought stubbornly. _I will not break. I will stay here and I will not give up. I will hold out until I am either unconscious or dead._ “Do you hear me, God? I am not giving up!”

And she did not. Not even when she heard the splintering of wood and saw burly over muscled orderlies in gas masks trying to push through and knock the furniture out of the way. Her bubble of a barrier may have been slipping smaller in size but she continued.

A man entered the room and at a later point Nicolette would view him as looking and seeming as if some stereotypical bad guy in a dark trench coat wearing a gas mask, his hands folded behind his back. She looked at the mystery man, body feeling weak but she swore she would fight through. “I am afraid it’s over.” he stated. “Time to give up, Nicolette. That is the name we gave you, right?”

Gave her? No. They were liars. The only thing they gave her was pain and emotional distress.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We will start over again with another subject.” he continued. “One less… willful.” She narrowed her eyes, her barrier growing weaker and weaker. He turned around and walked towards the door. “Eliminate her.”

Something attacked her. Broke through her shield and smashed her against the far wall of the room like she was a ragdoll. She was fairly sure her spine snapped on the contact as she lost all feeling in her lower body. Then something that looked like a cross between the Incredible Hulk and a Wendigo from Until Dawn grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Then it smashed her again against the wall, then the floor a few times before throwing her across the room.

 _I wish was with my friends,_ she thought through the haze of pain, the monster lumbering towards her and grabbing her head. Her last thought before everything went black was, _I never got to tell them goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fine, okay? Everything is completely okay. And no: HYDRA is not involved with this bull crap. There s no Marvel in this universe. Except for references.


	9. Meanwhile in Haven...

Varric had witnessed a lot of shit shows in his life.

His brother.

Chantry exploding.

Meredith becoming a statue of red lyrium.

The sky ripping open and demons raining down.

None of it compared to the current situation of his friends from Kirkwall having shown up and Nicolette’s sudden disappearance. Andraste’s saggy tits, if things weren’t bad before. Daisy had apparently the first to insist coming to Haven, Fenris accompanying her. Blondie and Justice apparently still had no sense of self preservation because despite being the most wanted criminal in all of Thedas, they had become insistent to coming here as well.

“Justice could feel her.” Anders explained. “I could not stop him.”

“Just like no one could stop you from blowing up the Chantry in Kirkwall?” Cullen demanded. “And starting the mess that caused the Conclave to begin with.”

Justice surged forth before Hawke could stop him and shouted, “The Mages cried for justice and I helped give it to them!”

“Along with the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives.” Leliana snapped. Cassandra agreed adding, “How many people have died because of your actions?”

“And how many more would have suffered had he done nothing?” Hawke countered. “How many did Meredith allow to suffer in her madness, Knight Captain? It wasn’t just mages she let be punished, remember? Or have you forgotten?”

Cullen’s eyes narrowed in rage but he said nothing while Hawke just held his head a little higher.

“This discussion can be made at another time,” Josephine hurriedly reminded them. “We need to focus on our biggest problem of the moment.”

“Nicolette’s disappearance.”

The ambassador nodded at Leliana. Merrill shook her head, her eyes red with tears still waiting to be shed. “I shouldn’t have taken her like that. I should have waited…”

“Or someone could have picked a less opportune moment to let her know we were here together,” Fenris said, glaring at Hawke. If looks could kill, Hawke would be nothing but ash. Hawke just cocked his head. “I still fail to believe that my showing up and telling her Anders was with us is what caused this.”

“Yes, after all the time we’ve spent around her hyperventilating and crying this is not supposed to be happening are completely normal events,” Fenris said sarcastically. Cassandra stared at them, then looked at the other council members as Varric slipped out, “shit.”

“What is it, Varric?” Hawke asked.

“You said she was panicking because you all weren’t supposed to show up?” The dwarf asked, his suspicions confirmed when they nodded. ‘Well Seeker, looks like now we know why she’s gone.”

“Someone care to explain?” Hawke inquired.

“Nicolette has shown to have… remarkable abilities,” Leliana explained. “She also has shown great vision in regards to the future.”

“It also turns out Nicky came from another world and until the sky was ripped to hell, we were just dreams to her. She cared about us but the people who had her prisoner-”

“Nicky was a prisoner?” Hawke asked. Varric shrugged. “Not really another name for it, if you ask me,” Varric stated. “Locked away from society, being forced into small rooms if you didn’t obey and constantly being told by the people in charge you were crazy? If that doesn’t scream prisoner, I don’t know what does.”

“Okay but how does that fit in with her disappearance?” Hawke asked. Solas who had been silent this whole time explained, “When we first tried to close the Breach, she disappeared from the Temple. Completely. It was not until a day later she was found again, this time on top of the frozen waters of the lake close by. When she finally awoke she spoke of having been transported to somewhere called Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. From her tales of it, the place was… dangerous.”

“Dangerous does not do the series justice,” Cassandra said. Nicolette may have been innocent but the details and gorey backstory to another one of those video games the blond had been extremely fond of made Cassandra swear she would never let her tell campfire stories again. At least none involving horror elements.

“At any rate,” Solas continued. “I am certain she has the ability to jump from reality to reality or world to world depending on if she is under great amounts of stress.”

“She also can apparently wish things to happen with mere words,” Leliana added. “Although no one wants to test and make sure that claim is legitimate.”

“So let me get this straight,” Fenris said. “One of the few people in this world I can stomach being around for long periods of time may or may not be a world hopping, reality shaping girl who holds as much perceived danger and ill to the world as a thimble can hold water? And she was the only hope that anyone had of finding out who killed the Divine and closing the rifts?” The elf sighed tiredly. “You certainly do get us in the most interesting situations, Hawke.”

“If you recall, it was Merrill who first wanted to come,” Hawke pointed out. “But I do see your point.”

“We were already declared the chantry’s enemies when we decided to provide shelter for Nicolette,” Josephine sighed. “Now the Herald of Andraste is missing and several of the most wanted people in Thedas are currently in our headquarters. This is a political nightmare.”

“We were expected to head to Val Royeaux tomorrow morning to meet with the remaining grand clerics but with the Herald gone there is very little chance of it going in our favor,” Cullen remarked. “Though very few of us were doubtful the talks would have done any good.”

“You’re optimism is astounding, Commander,” Leliana commented with slight sarcasm. Cassandra frowned before replying to the Spymaster’s statement. “Regardless of how or not it might have worked, we are now in even more dire situations than before. I will still go to the capitol, speak with the gathered clerics.”

“Without Nicolette there, holding these talks is pointless,” Leliana reminded them all. “Unless you plan on having Anders and Hawke go with you.”

“Oh yes, I can see how well that will work out,” Hawke joked dryly. “Here, Revered Mother: here’s the mage who started this rebellion and his apostate lover who fought against Knight Commander Meredith to stop her from her murderous rampage. Would you please support us now?”

“I don’t see you giving any helpful suggestions,” Cullen commented. “Without growing our power base or influence, the Inquisition is headed straight for destruction before it even has the chance to grow. The only thing you’ve done is having Nicolette disappear to Maker knows where with no hope of knowing when or if she will be able to return. The breach cannot be closed without her mark!”

“Can’t you just find her in the Fade?” Hawke asked.

“She dreams by travelling to other worlds or have you not been listening to anything that has been said?” Solas asked impatiently. “When she does sleep she is blocked off from any and all influences the fade would give her. It makes figuring out how she can perform magic quite the conundrum.”

“So she doesn’t enter the Fade when she sleeps or at least the way normal people do so we can’t find her. Her magic doesn’t come from any known medium. She can make things happen by wishing and she hops between worlds with possibly no known control on how she does it.” Hawke sighed. “I’m far too sober for this, or very drunk.”

“You’re not the only one, Hawke,” Varric quipped.

Anders’ eyes glowed with a sudden surge of power and he got to his feet. “She is close by,” he said in Justice’s voice. A soldier burst through the door at that moment, panting. 

“Commander!”

“What is it, Cadet?”

“One of the patrols have been confronted by some kind of large creature out near the eastern side of the lake, tearing up the landscape. Reports say some kind of body is near it. A woman.”

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife as every single person’s mind filled with a similar feeling of dread. Then all at once, every single person in the room rushed out towards the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I promised you guys I would give you an early chapter of Nicky as an apology. Now to wait until the normal posting day.


	10. Rescue!

There was no mistaking the blonde form that lay unconscious on the snowy ground as they all ran to where the hulking grey skinned monstrosity was busily engaged in fighting the small group of soldiers.

Nicky, sweet caring Nicky. Cullen wasn't even sure she was breathing. He stopped for a moment, his mind fogging over in fear that they might be too late. He regained himself quickly though, his sword flashing in the sun as he heard the sound of weapons being drawn resonate behind him. They would all be joining in this battle.

The warriors rushed forward while the archers and mages stayed behind. Fire, ice, lightning all whizzed past his head. Even his fear of magic was dormant beneath his need to save Nicky.

Steel slashed against hard grey flesh, black blood flowing over his weapon as he hacked away at the monster.

“Look out, Curly!” Varric yelled over the fray. He dodged a massive claw just in time, rolling to the ground before coming to rest in a crouched position. Thank the Maker he had avoided that blow.

He took stock of the situation around him. A warrior’s calm replacing his earlier battle madness. Cassandra and Fenris were doing their best to damage the monster before them. The Seeker defended with shield while the Elf inflicted multiple wounds.

He looked to the edge of the field. Leliana and Varric were raining arrows on the creature's face (he assumed it was it's face. It had multiple eyes there anyways). Josephine was positioned behind them, but her eyes darted frequently to Nicky’s listless body lying in the snow.

Anders was casting support magic while Solas encased the monster in a blizzard, Hawke threw fireball after fireball, and Merrill made the sky look like a storm with her lightning.

They were an impressive sight, but still the beast would not be put down.

Cullen took all this in within a matter of moments, before rushing back into the thick of battle. He would fight until there was no breath left in his body.

*****

Josephine watched feeling helpless. Leliana and Varric ensured she was protected, but she wanted to assist in some way. She kept staring at Nicky, wanting to get her away and make sure she was alright.

Finally, a moment of bravery happened for the Antivan.

She snuck away from the safety of the group, edging around the battle until she could get close to the Herald. No one noticed her absence with all the activity going on.

She darted forward, ignoring the pounding of her heart as her hand closed around Nicky’s wrist.

Then suddenly, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this week is gonna suck. Bug man is a comin and I have so much to do and write.


	11. A Battle Won

Light encased the entire area, so bright it blinded Varric and he almost stumbled to the ground. He heard a sharp intake of breathe from Leliana beside him, followed by a massive roar and a thud that he could only assume was the beast falling into the snow.

From somewhere in the pure white that surround him, Cassandra roared a mighty battle cry and the sound of tearing flesh was heard by all.

Then suddenly, the world was right again. The light was gone. And after blinking several times, he was able to finally see once more.

The beast was dead. The Seeker's sword still sticking from its neck. She was panting, beautiful even with a light sheen of sweat on her skin from the exertion of killing the creature. He looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring in such a moment.

“Andraste's flaming knickers,” he heard Hawke curse. “What the hell just happened?”

Varric wished he knew the answer to that question.

Leliana’s eyes widened as she saw Josephine lying besides Nicolette motionless in the snow.

“Josie!” The spymaster shouted as the crowd of fighters all rushed towards the two women. Cullen shouted for his men to check for wounded or dead while Anders dived straight into healer mode on Nicolette. Josephine slowly opened her eyes and looked at Leliana. “What happened?” She asked. Leliana whispered “Thank the Maker” while Varric commented, “Ruffles, that was one ballsy move.”

Josephine lurched to a sitting position asking, “Is Nicky - I mean Lady Nicolette alright?”

“We must get her inside,” Anders declared worriedly. “I can’t perform an examination in the snow and her clothing is covered in it.” Hawke reached over to pick up the unconscious girl but Cassandra snapped, “Do not touch her!” The Seeker lifted the blond’s prone form up protectively as one of the scouts ran to Cullen.

“Report.”

“No casualties or injuries, Ser.”

Hawke stared at the man in disbelief. “I wasn’t the only one who saw at least five of your men lying on the ground when we rushed out here, was I?” the Champion asked in shock. “There was blood on the snow and I could swear-”

“She did it.”

They all looked at Josephine as she was helped to her feet, dusting the snow from her skirts. “When I took her wrist I passed out but I also felt something the second before. My heart was beating with fear but-”

“Can we talk about this once we’re back inside? She’s wearing those same damn Institute clothes and they’re caked in snow!” Varric said in exasperation. Cullen took his bearskin cape off so they could cover her up until they got in the Chantry but Cassandra refused to hand her over. “She is my responsibility, Commander,” the Seeker said in an authoritative voice that dared anyone to try and object. “You look after your men and come and see us once you’ve handled our forces. I can carry her to the Void and back if I need to.”

“Let us hope it does not come to that,” Solas said as the Seeker and most of the group headed back into the safety of Haven’s walls and Cullen checked on his soldiers.

 _Maker, if you are listening,_ he prayed silently, _let her be all right. I can’t lose another person I care about._


	12. Alive But Wounded On The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... at least she's alive and back in Thedas at any rate.

Being dead felt weird.

For one thing, she was sore and felt oddly warm and comfortable. Okay, perhaps the last two feelings weren’t so strange because people said when you died that you were supposed to be taken somewhere that made you feel good, or you were supposed to go somewhere that felt like you were burning and eternally tortured.

Like she said: weird. And confusing.

The blond let loose a soft whimper of a moan, reluctantly opening her eyes to see where she was. The ceiling looked familiar, but completely the opposite kind of familiar that seeing the Institute’s white cork board had wrought. There was also a small extremely warm…  _ something _ curled up at her side beneath her blanket. Small and the size of a cat but lacking fur. She wanted to check what it was but there was someone else in the bed with her.

She turned her head and found herself face to face with Merrill’s sleeping one. Blue eyes blinked in confusion several moments and then widened, her lips turned down in a bewildered frown. She then looked back up at the ceiling.  _ So I died and now I’m in the bed with Merrill? _   Nicky thought, pink lips pursed in as she tried to figure out how that made sense. She looked back over at the sleeping elf, her mouth opening and closing as she failed to figure out what was going on.

She’d died. She was  _ sure _ she had died. The way she’d been slammed about, thrown across the room and handled, no one minus someone from a comic book brought to life on the big screen could have survived that assault.

The sound of a door opening and soft footsteps combined with the movement of long skirts came to her ears. Curiously, Nicolette slowly sat up to see what looked like the back of Josephine crouched at the fireplace, arranging the logs. Merrill still didn’t move but the small yip of the other creature in the bed with her told Nicolette at least something was taking note of her moving.

“Josie?”

The figure tensed and Nicky worried her bottom lip between her teeth. The woman near the fire slowly rose up fully and turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her hands went over her mouth in shock. She breathed out Nicky’s name, the usage of her nickname instead of the normal Lady Nicolette the ambassador had used so often not lost on Nicolette. Nicolette looked around, growing even more confused. “How did I get here? Is this heaven?” Not that she minded it if it was. That world had been the closest place to feeling like home and where she’d belonged she’d ever been.

Josephine opened her mouth to speak but Merrill had chosen that moment to wake. And from the sheer amount of joy the elf exuded, Nicky was certain she was not going to get answers for a good solid hour.

****

“Maker’s breath Nicky, you had all of us frightened to death,” Cullen breathed a good solid hour after they all learned she was awake and speaking. Nicky’s light blue eyes lowered to her lap guiltily. And while Varric clicked his tongue disapprovingly, several other people glared at Cullen. The man shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Not that it was your fault. I know it wasn’t,” he was quick to correct. “I just… what I meant was...”

“He means we were all scared pissless when we saw you out there lying unconscious with that creature,” Hawke said. Nicky looked up confused while Varric facepalmed and several others turned their disapproving glares onto the Champion of Kirkwall. “Nice going, Hawke,” Varric mumbled.

Cassandra had moved Pinky to lay in Nicky’s lap so she could sit on the edge of the bed. A hand removed from it’s gloved confines rested on the younger woman’s back. Nicky simply looked around at all of them. “How long was I gone this time?” she asked, afraid to know the answer. “Did I miss out going to talk in Val Royeaux? I’m sorry! I honestly didn’t-”

“You were only gone a few hours,” Leliana said, her voice a wealth of reassurances. “And you appear to be uninjured for the most part. How long did you think you were gone?”

Nicolette swallowed. “Two weeks. I ended up back at the Institute and-” She cut herself off, huge fat tears welling up at the memories of what had happened. “They’d had me strapped to the bed again and when they finally let me go they’d taken all my things. And they wouldn’t let me sleep so I couldn’t come back!” Her voice shook as she was unable to keep herself calm as she explained everything. The variety of feelings coming from the others was vast when she was finished but one thing was certain: not a single person in the room felt anything but relief at her being merely unconscious when she’d come back.

Merrill tugged Nicky against her, protectively hugging her as if she could shield her from the memories. “I want to think they were lying but what if they weren’t?” the blond asked. “I don’t remember my parents and I’ve always been in that place since I was a child. If what that man said was true than I can’t be considered a real person, can I?”

“Don’t you think like that,” Cassandra stated sternly. “You are very much a real person. You are real and you are cared for.”

“But-”

“There are no buts in this regard,” Solas said. “If you are anything other than human, you are a spirit of comfort or hope or innocence given physical form. None of us believe you are anything but good and true. The fact that whomever that person was tried to have you killed and spoke to you in such a manner in combination with their treatment of you shows how little their words are to be trusted.”

“You are no abomination or unnatural creature,” Fenris said. Cullen agreed, saying, “You know our pasts. Came to us in moments we most needed help or a friend to lean on. Believe us: no matter what magic you control, we are here and we are not leaving your side. Even if the mark on your hand was not there- even if it were someone else who shouldered the burden of sealing the breach, we would still have been worried for you. We would still fight and die to protect you.”

Fresh tears welled up, happy ones this time and looked at them all. Cassandra kissed her forehead. “Rest for now,” she instructed. Nicky pouted at the command. “But what about Val Royeaux? I have to go speak with the Chantry remember?”

“Do not worry on that for now.” Josephine insisted. Leliana agreed. “We can arrange for you and the others to take a carriage and still make it to the capital even if you take a day or two to recuperate. We need you healthy enough to make the journey. And we must decide who will go with you and make arrangements since I am certain it will no longer be just you, Cassandra, Varric and Solas.”

“I’ll skip the talks if you don’t mind,” Hawke spoke. “I have a contact I need to meet with regarding the Grey Wardens disappearances. Anders and I will send word once I find him. Besides, if I recall someone said we weren’t supposed to be here.”

“That’s because you weren’t,” Nicky explained. “But I’m glad you are. Even if it did have the accidental side effect of sending me back to the Institute. This might actually work to everyone’s advantage and against the real forces responsible for the murder of Divine Justinia. Maybe. I hope. Oh boy, do I hope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BETA LIVES! I love you, SilentSlayer! Her and Junesejer (I can never write his name properly!) Everyone blow them kisses.


	13. Before They Head To Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as I can't spell the city's name properly but hey, I keep trying anyways.

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra stated firmly with her arms crossed in front of her. Nicolette looked at her with a slight pout and heartbroken eyes. “Please?” she begged. The older woman shook her head. “You cannot bring him with us. We are on official Inquisition business and-”

Pinky let out a whine and Cassandra glared at the nug. “Don’t you start,” she said with a firm look to the pink form on Nicky’s lap.

Nicky stroked Pinky softly as she looked at Cassandra. “I’ve already been gone for so long, Cassandra,” she insisted. “I don’t wanna leave him behind! Besides this trip will be relatively calm… or at least it should be. Come on, please?!”

“No, you can not bring your pet nug with us to Val Royeaux!” Cassandra’s grey eyes looked at Nicolette sharply as the girl hugged the nug closer to her. “This trip will be long enough without having to worry about him as well. What if he runs off? Or we get attacked by bandits? And what if he gets seasick?”

Varric groaned. “That would not be a pretty sight,” he commented, not looking up from his letter. Merrill piped up, “It’s not as if he wouldn’t be taken care of. I’ll be there as a second pair of hands to help with his care while we’re out.”

“If it was a pleasure cruise I would let her, but this is a business trip. And pets have no business leaving the house,” the Seeker stated. She didn’t add she also would like to avoid spending time in close proximity with Pinky. Nugs creeped her out. They had hands for Maker’s sake! Why the young woman she considered a sister loved the hairless creatures, Cassandra would never understand.

Nicky looked like she might cry, but she fought the urge tooth and nail. Cassandra felt pride at her resolve, but also her gut wrenched that she’d been the cause of giving Nicolette that look to begin with. “I am more than happy to care of him while you are gone,” Leliana said. “Pinky and I get along quite well, and he is remarkably well behaved. He will be just fine.”

Nicky gave a heavy sigh and held Pinky up to face level. “I’m sorry I have to keep leaving you,” she told him. The nug let out a soft sound like he understood her, and one of it’s little hands touched her nose. Cassandra hoped no one saw her shudder in disgust. Nicolette put Pinky back in her lap and nodded. “All right,” she acquiesced. “I won’t take him with me, but I’m spending plenty of time with him until we leave and when we come back.”

Cassandra held in her sigh of relief and gave a nod. “That is acceptable,” the woman replied and after a few minutes took her leave. Merrill gave Nicky a pat on her shoulder while the blond looked at Leliana. “I’m sorry I keep leaving him for you to look after, Leliana,” she apologized. “I feel like the world’s worst guardian when I have to leave him behind.” The Spymaster shook her head. “It is no trouble, Nicolette,” she assured her. “Pinky reminds me of Schmooples a little.”

“Oh yeah! Schmooples was the cute nug that you got as a gift from the Hero of Ferelden, right?” Nicky asked innocently. Leliana smiled. “Yes,” she answered. “And I miss him dreadfully. But Pinky provides a decent distraction from that longing so you do me a favor by allowing me to care for him in your absence.”

“Well from what I know about you or at least what I did know about you, you’re the person to trust most when it comes to nugs. So it’s natural for me to leave him in your care.”

Leliana a bowed her head slightly. “I am grateful for your trust,” she responded. “Now I must go and finish a few details before you leave on your trip. Good evening, Nicolette.” The door opened and Josephine entered with a tea tray as Leliana was about to exit. She held the door for the ambassador which Josie thanked her for before she set the tray down on the table near Varric. “Would you care to join us, Leliana?” she asked. Leliana shook her head. “Another time perhaps,” was the Orlesian’s response and she finally exited the room.

“I wish i could go with you,” Josephine said wistfully as she filled a two tea cups. Looking at Varric and Merrill, she asked if they wanted some as well. Merrill responded with a positive note while Varric declined. Filling the third cup, she resumed, “The capitol will be a refreshing change of ace from events here.”

“Do you think I will be able to sight see a little bit after meeting the Chantry clerics?” Nicky asked. Josephine nodded. “Arrangements have been made for you to stay several days until the talks are finished so there will be, in theory, at least one day you can do some shopping. Provided you are not chased out of Val Royeaux. Also you have accrued a nice amount of spending money in case you should want to buy anything.”

“Oh dear,” Nicky said worriedly. “I’m not very good with money. I’ve never needed it before. Varric? Could you-”

“I will be more than happy to help make sure you spend wisely and get the best deals,” Varric said with a comforting glance in her direction. “I’m the best choice among the people going anyhow, and there is no way you won’t be taken advantage of if I don’t.”

“I am very gullible,” Nicky agreed with nod. Varric smirked, saying, “That’s what makes you so endearing, Nicky.”

She grinned at him. “I love you too, Varric,” she told him as Josephine handed her and Merrill their cups. He chuckled and got up, gathering his papers. “If you ladies will excuse me, there’s a pint calling my name at the tavern. Sleep well, Nicky. I’ll see you and Daisy in the morning.”

The women wished him well and the door closed behind him. “Are you sure you are feeling up to this?” Josephine asked, a look of concern on her face. “Although you returned to us reasonably unharmed I am worried that you might not be able to handle the long journey.”

“It’s got to be done,” Nicolette said as she fed Pinky a little bit of the cookie Josephine had placed on the saucer with her tea. “We won’t get anywhere until I talk to them. The talks go pretty much fine but there are some things that are gonna happen that make me worried.”

“For example?”

Nicolette pressed her lips together, the old worry about saying something she shouldn't and then bad things happening still rooted. Josephine made an ‘ah’ sound. “You still harbor reservations about speaking on upcoming events. My apologies.” Nicky shook her head and explained, “It probably is just me being paranoid especially since I was already so careful and something still happened. But things have changed so much I don’t know what amount of stuff I used to know is still viable. And if what I do know is true to the events timetabled, how do I handle telling you guys?”

Josephine and Merrill were quiet as Nicky stared into her cup. “I don’t want to put people in danger more than they are. But I don’t want to say a bunch of stuff and then turn out to be wrong. That might be worse.” She sighed, feeling a great weight on her shoulders. “At least you are not alone,” Merrill said, patting the blonde’s hand. “You’ll have people there supporting you. Just like you did with us.”

“And you will have the full support of the Inquisition at your back whatever you do,” Josephine added. Nicolette nodded with a shy smile. “You guys are better than I deserve,” she mused. “I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I’m glad that you care for me so much.”

“You deserve nothing less than to be surrounded by good and loving people,” Josephine stated. “You are a wonderful girl, Nicolette. And we will do everything in our power to ensure you are safe and protected. Always.” The conversation drifted off into less emotional topics after that but Nicky felt a calm happiness stay with her throughout the rest of the day and well until she went to sleep at Josephine’s words. She was very lucky, she mused as she laid her head on her pillow while Pinky burrowed under the blankets getting settled. Merrill was spending the night with Fenris tonight, and that meant she got the whole bed to herself. Which was probably a good thing as her mind started to think about Val Royeaux and what she was expecting to occur.

She didn’t look forward to it. Not really. What if things had changed? Elements of the plot gone? What if the templars weren’t there or it was actually Lord Seeker Lucius instead of the Envy demon wearing his face? What if Fiona wasn’t there or she never found the hints Sera would leave behind for her to meet her? Would she need a dress for Vivienne’s salon? Would she still be getting an appointment to attend? Maybe she should make a wish. Just in case. “But would that be the right thing to do?” Her mind swirled with thoughts until she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Off They Go To Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sponsored by Fnuckle.  
> You are awesome...  
> Also my regular beta is missing.

“You will be taking the coach from Haven to Jader,” Josephine explained to Nicolette as they stood outside, waiting for the travelling party’s’ belongings to be secured. “From there you will take a boat to Val Royeaux. With any luck, you will have very little in the way of trouble travelling to the capitol. The journey completely should take a little more than a week, as long as nothing goes wrong.”

“I always wondered what the travel path was to Val Royeaux.” Nicolette said. “Back before it was all instant travel and we never got to take part in the actual journey.”

“An interesting concept,” Solas remarked. “Something like that if implemented to reality could certainly erase time constraints depending on the event.”

“Yeah, but I would only want to use it for emergency if it was real. And then think of how much worse things could get if it was in someone else’s hands and not just yours,” Nicky commented. “As nice as insta-travel is, I wouldn’t want bad guys to have it too.”

“Just wish for them to never get it,” Varric stated. “That would do it.”

The blond girl flashed a fake irritated look at him and stuck out her tongue. He laughed and the carriage was announced ready for departure. Nicky sighed and handed Pinky off to Leliana, giving the nug one final kiss on his hairless head. “See you in three weeks, little buddy,” she sighed sadly. “I’m a horrible mother!”

“Everything will be fine,” Leliana assured her. “And you are very good mother as you so claim.”

“Tell it to my heart,” Nicolette whined and hugged Josephine. She surprised Leliana by giving her a hug and then hugged Cullen. He smiled, gave her a pat on the head and wished her luck. “I’ll be on my best behavior,” she promised as she stepped back with a smile.

“You always are,” he quipped good naturedly. She shrugged and climbed inside. “Wow! It’s pretty in here,” Nicolette declared as she got settled on a seat. It was a lot different than what she’s been expecting to ride in. It was like a sturdier and more comfortable version of the wagons they’d rode in to and from the Hinterlands, not at all like something she’d seen from a costumed drama from the BBC.The heavy curtains lining the sides could be pulled back to let in light and the top was a solid wood roof. The seats were cushioned and the girl’s fears of there not being enough room was assuaged once the rest of her companions climbed inside. “This is nice,” Merrill chirped pleasantly. “A lot bigger than I thought it would be. I was almost afraid I shouldn’t bring my knitting for fear of there being little arm space. It’s a bit like an aravel, isn’t it? Ooh I’m rambling again!”

“Well at least we won’t be riding horses,” Fenris commented, casting a quick glance at Nicolette. “I’d rather not have you break your arm again.”

Nicky gasped and looked at her friends. “Who told?!” she demanded, sticking her lip out in a pout. Varric laughed at the expression and finally everyone was ready. Nicky looked out the side as the carriage began to move out, giving an excited wave to them in farewell. “Bye, Pinky! I love you!” she called and the nug squirmed in Leliana’s arms, whining as it watched its guardian go away once more. “Be good for Leliana! Bye, Everybody! Please be safe while we’re gone! And don’t fight!”

“Nicolette, please sit back down in your seat,” Cassandra requested, hiding the slight embarrassed feeling at her friend’s calls from the window. The blonde looked at Cassandra and nodded. “Yes, Cassandra,” she replied in cheerful obedience, her smile not wavering as she watched the landscape pass them by. Though she was still sad she’d had to leave Pinky behind, the trip was exciting none the less. And the carriage itself was much more comfortable than the wagon they had travelled into the Hinterlands.

“I hope this didn’t cost the Inquisition too much,” Nicky commented, an idea in her mind. “I’d hate know that they got this just for me to travel into places. Does that sound vain? That sounds vain!”

“Even if they did, it is a necessary expense,” Cassandra said. “Until you can ride a horse properly and the Inquisition has proper mounts, then this is the mode of transportation that is most appropriate. Josephine knows what she is doing.”

“Our lady ambassador knows her stuff,” Varric agreed, pulling out a book to read. “You just worry about what you need to do. You’ve got a lot on your shoulders.”

“I concur,” Solas spoke up. “You have enough matters on your mind that any matter of expenses should be the least of your concerns. What matters is the task ahead and how you deal with it.”

Her facial expression fell just a touch. “I didn’t really wanna think about that,” Nicolette confessed with a sigh. “The last thing I wanted to remember was what is supposed to happen.”

“Oh! Are you telling the future again?” Merrill asked, looking up from her knitting. “Because I packed you a present but I was waiting to give it to you once we got to the inn at Val Royeaux! But if you already know about it then that pretty much ruins the surprise part.”

“You got me a present?” Nicky asked, her mood instantly brightening.

Cassandra looked at Merrill before adding, “As did I. We wanted you to be presented in something more fitting for this meeting incase it goes badly.”

Her mouth was wide open as she looked at them. “Thank you!” she squealed. “I can’t wait to see them!”

“You wouldn’t say that if you saw what it was Merrill got you,” Fenris remarked, his eyes closed as he remained leaning back in his seat. He looked deceivably asleep and Nicky glanced at him. “It’s a present from my friends,” she told him stubbornly. “I will definitely like it.”

“Say that after you’ve seen it and I’ll believe you,” the white haired elf said with an unseen smirk in his voice. Nicky stuck her tongue out at the reclining elf before once more focusing on the view outside.

* * *

Donations and to sponsor chapters of my content [here!](paypal.me/Mayamelissa)

the tumblr link telling my woe is [here!](http://themayamelissa.tumblr.com/post/146999426397/will-betawrite-for-money)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop/computer is dying and without a replacement I'm screwed. You can read more about the predicament in depth in the tumblr link I put down at the bottom of the story.


	15. They Should Have Let Her Bring Pinky

Near the end of day two on their journey Nicolette was bored. Very, very bored. She enjoyed the ride well enough, the scenery passing by was very lovely. And the few times they had to stop at a coach inn to trade horses and have a hot meal were enjoyable, but she was still  _ bored _ .

All of the stalls where they stopped weren’t well stocked, and nothing she had seen looked worth purchasing. Even as a gift. It made her feel a little guilty when she thought how things would be different if they were in modern times. Practically every place you could stop at had a store with candies or gifts or toys in her world. Well in theory. She really hadn’t left the Institute at all, so she didn’t know for sure. Even the fast food she could recall them giving her had been brought in to her.

“Are we almost to Jader?” she questioned Cassandra who shook her head.

“Another day of travel,” the Seeker informed the girl who tried holding back a sigh. Varric glanced at her amused. “Bored, Nicky?” he asked with a smile. The carriage hit a bump in the road as she nodded, launching her slightly off her seat. “Just a little,” came her reluctant admission. She then looked at her companions wide eyed. “I mean, I’m happy you guys are here with me and we haven’t stumbled upon any problems but I just… I don’t have anything to do but sit and look out.”

“Did you not pack any books or something to entertain yourself with during the journey?” Cassandra inquired. Nicky shook her head. “I didn’t think about it when I was packing,” she explained. “I’ve never left the Institute. Well aside from my dreams, obviously.”

“Like a mage from the circle,” Fenris commented.

Nicky shrugged. “Pretty much. Even Mages from the Circles got to go outside though. We had this round garden like area inside with glass over the top and they kept the plants hydrated with mist machines. That was pretty much the only time I got actual sunlight or got to see real flowers or trees.”

“What kind of flowers did you have if there weren’t real ones?”  Merrill asked. Nicky looked at her. “Well I liked making daisies and flower chains out of paper,” she began. “But I also had some farming games on my tablet. I can’t remember how I’d managed to do it, but I had a lot of emulators on it! So I could play all sorts of games! There was one called Minecraft where-”

The blond stopped because she realized none of them knew what she was talking about, and they were staring at her like she had grown a second head. That definitely made her uncomfortable. She looked down at her fingers, fidgeting slightly.  “I really wish I had it with me,” she mumbled. “Then I could just show you and - whoops!”

She covered her mouth with her hands in shock as she realized what she’d done. “I made a wish,” she declared in horror just as a particularly jarring bump in the road was traversed. The group was jostled in their seats before they heard the sound of something sliding on the floor of the wagon. All eyes looked down at what Nicolette identified as being her gaming tablet before the entire group stared at her. Nicolette just looked sheepishly back at them as Merrill picked it up. “It’s very light,” the elf said, wonder in her tone.

“They make it that way specifically so people can take it places,” the blond explained, accepting the machine with a smile. She thanked Merrill who stuck herself right beside Nicolette to watch her use her tablet first hand, pushing Solas out of the way a touch since he’d been sitting next to Nicolette. Nicky hit the power button wondering how much juice had been left. Oh good. A full power bar. Which means she wouldn’t have to worry about charging it or figuring out how to charge it for a good several hours.

“I’ll have to remove a couple of games on here,” she said out loud. “Some of them require… huh? That’s weird.”

“Is there a problem?” she heard Fenris ask and she tore her gaze away from her tablet. They were pretty much all crowded around her as much as they could be in the wagon. She blinked and then refocused on her games. “It’s just… I have wifi. And the internet doesn’t exist here.”

And thus began a very interesting hour of Nicolette explaining what she knew of wifi, the internet, television, video games, and other modern day goodies. After a while Fenris gave Cassandra a rather weary look. “You should have let her bring the nug,” he stated wryly.

* * *

 

My tumblr post explaining my laptop predicament is [here](http://themayamelissa.tumblr.com/post/146221106482/will-betawrite-for-money)! (You can also ask me questions if you need to.)

My Paypal for donations/sponsoring chapters/commisions is [here](https://www.paypal.me/Mayamelissa)! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult getting this out but I thank everyone who left kudos and comments on my works. It's really helped. Also thank you to everyone who has made donations. They've helped so much. Still working on getting a replacement computer but here's hoping it will happen sooner rather than later. Also heat sucks.


	16. Think Before You Speak

Nicky clutched her tablet to her chest, now shattered beyond repair. She tried not to cry after what had happened. They'd been enjoying listening to her babble about the Internet when bandits appeared! She hadn't meant to do what happened next, to use her wishing powers in such a way. Not like she ever meant to use her wishing powers, but not on other humans. Bandits or not. 

After the fight, nobody said a word.

Either they were too shocked about what had transpired. Or the fact of what she’d done less than an hour ago was so bizarre. Even Merrill was quiet. The noticeable lack of chatter from the blood mage confirmed the feeling Nicky had in her gut. The blonde clung her broken screened tablet to her.

She’d done a horrible thing.

They stopped at an inn for the night a few miles outside of their destination. She'd inside the room once they obtained entry to it. No one still said anything to her, nor did she say a word to them.

Her stomach hurt and she wanted to cry but she didn’t. Her fingers ran across the shattered screen. The place where the highway man’s arrows had pierced it.

What had she done? No matter what anyone could say, her actions were reckless. Use of her wishing power like that -

A tray placed on the bed in front of her and she looked up at Fenris. “You need to eat dinner,” he stated. His hands reaching out to slide the broken electronic from her grasp. She let him take it and he examined it while she turned her attention onto the bowl of stew and bread. The lyrium veined elf spent a few moments pretending to look at the tablet. In truth he was watching her out the corner of his eye. 

Nicky was slow to start eating, still feeling more than a little sick.

She took her spoon and stabbed a bit of the floating meat in the broth. “I’m an abomination, aren’t I?” she asked, the question soft. Fenris said nothing, his features calm. Nicky continued to poke her food, the urge to cry mixing with the sick feeling in her belly anew. “Everyone’s scared of me or trying to figure out how to deal with what I did. I can’t believe I did that.”

He still said nothing.

“I forced an entire group of people to do something against their will,” she spoke out loud. The nauseous feeling got worse. Just to stop it she shoved a spoonful of her meal in her mouth. It was bland and the veggies and meat were a little too chewy, but right now she didn’t care. Swallowing it down, she took a sip of the mug containing something that tasted a bit like apple cider. If she hadn’t been so sullen and feeling guilt, she might have smiled.

“That you did,” Fenris agreed. “Although to be fair, what you made them do wasn’t heinous.”

“You of all people know that doesn’t matter,” the girl said. “I subjugated people. Out of everyone I know, you’re the one who should be the most angry.”

“True. I will admit I am not exactly comfortable with the knowledge that with a single wish you can make anyone do your will. Your power is… dangerous.”

She tore off a bit of bread and chewed on it, tears stinging her eyes.

“But I think you’re missing the largest point in the event,” he stated. “You didn’t kill anyone nor did your actions lead to further bloodshed. In fact give the situation, I cannot begin to fathom how you even managed to make that wish as you did. What was it you said exactly?”

“I wished for the bandits to leave and go find legitimate work. Work that wouldn’t involve them robbing people or destroying their things.” Nicky pushed the food away. She reached out for her tablet and Fenris shook his head. “Finish your dinner,” he instructed. “The walk here was long and you need your strength.”

Pale blue eyes lowered and Nicolette pulled the tray back to her. She returned to eating the meal as Fenris watched her. After a while he spoke once more. “As for you being an abomination, Nicolette, I cannot say for sure. The power you wield is dangerous. More so than any magic I have been witness to. It makes my thoughts… complicated. I do not know what to think now that I have on two separate occasions bore witness to it being cast. I have come to trust you and feel a good amount of affection for you, but I am uneasy with knowing you can do such things. You can wish anything to happen that you desire.”

She said nothing, just concentrated on eating. When she finished, he took her tray and stood up. “No matter what happens,” the elven warrior said his tone gentle, “It is not you we fear. Please remember that.”

Nicolette nodded, her hands gripping her tablet once more. She thanked him for bringing her the dinner and he left to return the tray. When she was alone in the room once again, she inhaled then exhaled. Nicolette stared at her fractured reflection; her lips pressed together in thought.

Fenris was right: her power was dangerous. Wishing things that didn’t belong in Thedas into existence? Forcing people to bend to her will with just a few words? Even if it had proved useful like with Cassandra, she had too easy a chance to abuse it. After all, look at what she had done with it after realizing she had this power!

 _Need to get rid of it. Stop myself from using it,_ she decided. That appeared to be the only way. After all, trying _not_ to make a wish was proving ineffectual as more situations came up. So if she wished it away, that would make it okay. And no one would have to worry anymore.

But what if she did make the wish and then the others found out about it? They might be happy but they also might get angry. Solas and Anders would definitely be. She could see the disapproval pop-ups.

She chewed on her bottom lip. _Talk to the others and get their opinions_ , she told herself. They were her friends and this decision would no doubt affect them as well. After all: Cassandra wouldn’t be alive and Nicky would be dead in the Hinterlands right now. So yeah. No making a decision without talking to them.

 

* * *

 

My tumblr post explaining my laptop predicament is [here!](http://themayamelissa.tumblr.com/post/146221106482/will-betawrite-for-money) (You can also ask me questions if you need to.)

My Paypal for donations/sponsoring chapters/commissions is [here!](https://www.paypal.me/Mayamelissa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on all that is holy that it was not my intention to hold back updating.  
> I got sick from the heat, found out when I recovered from the sickness initially I can't work when it's hot so my work was sporadic at best. I'm having serious computer issues as I am still dealing with this PoS I got. It's just... *sighs* I really need things to turn around.  
> I hope ya'll are doing better than me.


	17. Jader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

The city walls of Jader were made of pink hued stone. Nicolette remembered reading once of how a city in Armenia back on Earth was built from a similar type of stone thanks to ancient volcanoes. Solas confirmed as much in his “seen in the Fade” admissions.

It was a busy, bright and energetic place, flourishing farms decorating several miles before they arrived at the gates. A stray thought passed Nicolette’s mind about the man named Tanner whom the Inquisitor met through one of the Iron Bull’s cutscenes. She wondered which farm he was from.

Inside the city, the typical hustle and bustle was prevalent. It contained a different energy than Kirkwall; though they both contained life, Jader felt… lighter somehow.

There was time to explore the marketplace until the boat to Val Royeaux was ready for boarding. Fenris stayed to guard the luggage while the others went shopping. Nicolette hoped she could find him something nice.

It was so very crowded in the market square with the vendors selling their goods. The excitable energy of the people looking at the stalls. Unfortunately far too easy to get separated from the others. Maybe she should have held Merril’s hand as they wandered through the crowds. Maybe they should start tying a leash on her. Either way Nicolette found herself lost in an alleyway.

She attempted to backtrack but seemed to get more lost as she went on. Something felt off.

Turning a corner, she stopped. The alleyway seemed to have disappeared and in its place was a 

field. Blue eyes darted about in confusion at the sudden change of surroundings; the feeling of something wrong increasing despite the calm and pleasant environment.

Her body began to feel heavy and stiff the more she attempted to move forward until she couldn’t move her feet at all. Nicolette scrunched her face up as she struggled in vain to lift her feet.

The sounds of a music box winding up reached her ears. She looked up from her legs to see a person with their back towards her. At least it looked like a person. There was some kind of weird distortion over them that made them blurry; like they were a painting smudged along the edges and front.

Nicolette opened her mouth to speak but found her voice was gone. Panic was now in full effect and she couldn’t do anything but stare at the figure in front of her.

The figure turned around. Though the filter was distorting much, Nicolette thought she could make out that it was a girl in a blue dress with a white apron? It was very much like she was looking at Alice from that old Disney animated movie.

The girl in front of her began to walk towards Nicolette as Nicolette struggled to regain control of her body. She watched the air around the stranger move and undulate around them. It was so hard to breathe.

_ Cassandra… Merrill… Solas… Somebody help me! _

The stranger stopped in front of her and held up their hands. A music box rested there, the tune she was hearing coming from it. The haunting melody seemed to override her panic and Nicolette found herself staring down at the device.

The song was familiar but she knew she’d never heard it before. It sounded so sad and sweet and something was there in the back of her mind, clawing to come to the surface.

“Ours.”

Nicolette’s eyes looked up from the tiny figurines dancing to the music to the face of the girl holding the music box. Her face was even blurrier than her body. So smudged it was impossible to make out what she looked like.

“Take it.”

Nicolette found her arms raising against her consent to take the offered object. She tried to stop; rest control of her body. But it would not respond despite everything she tried to do.

“Nicolette!”

She blinked as she felt something grip her shoulders and looked up to the face of Cassandra. Blue eyes wide in shock stared up at the female warrior who was looking at her, panicked worry written on her face. Nicolette blinked and looked around. She was back in the alleyway, sitting on the ground. The others were staring at her, an air of concern shared among all the gathered companions.

“What…?”

“I sensed a powerful warping of the veil not long after we lost sight of you in the marketplace,” Solas explained. His hands were glowing as he was giving her a magical scan. “We found you here, sitting on the ground alone. You would not respond. We’ve been trying to bring you back to your senses.”

Once the scan was over, Cassandra helped Nicky back to her feet. She cupped the smaller young woman’s face in her hands, doing her version of a look over. “What happened?”

Nicolette opened her mouth to try and explain but suddenly drew a blank. “I got seperated from you guys and ended up in the alley. Then I… I don’t remember.”  Her face drew up in a confused, lost expression. Cassandra glanced at Solas curious if he had any answers. He had none.

“At least you’re safe now,” Merrill soothed. She grasped Nicolette’s hand with a smile. “And you’re not hurt. You aren’t hurt, right?”

“I don’t think I’m hurt but I’ll feel better when we get on the boat,” Nicky replied. “I’m not used to that many people. I really wanted to look around in the marketplace but it’s too crowded!”

Varric chuckled, a slight nostalgic glimmer in his eyes. “Made me think of rush times in Kirkwall for a minute,” he sighed. “Let’s head back towards the docks. The boat’s probably ready to board passengers.”

They returned to the ship with no further incident and within the hour, the ship set sail for Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER FOUGHT WITH ME SO HARD I NEARLY GAVE UP!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave a comment because I run on happy fumes. And Surge sodas.


End file.
